Can You Keep a Secret?
by Diamondzar-4ever
Summary: After one of their own is accidently killed, the remaining four decide to cover it up. As the saying goes, easier said than done. John Cena, Trish Stratus, Triple H, OC
1. The Promise

A woman sat silently in a rocking chair in a corner. She was traumatized at the scene she had witnessed a mere half hour ago, the three other people in the room watched her quietly.

"I'm sorry Trina." Came a strong voice that belonged to Hunter Levesque. He was seated on a couch not to far away. Trina shuttered at his voice.

"Somehow I don't think sorry is gonna cut it, Hunter." Another strong voice replied. A man was seated on top of a desk across from hunter, John Cena.

"You know what why don't you just shut the fuck up, Cena." Hunter said becoming very annoyed with the young man's comments.

"Why don't you make me." The two men stood up in union and began to walk towards one another. Just then a small blond ran in the middle of the two guys before they could take another step.

"You guys stop it. This is not even the time or place for this shit, you need to be worried about trina and how she feels about this situation." Trish Stratus stated.

"Where'd she go?" Hunter asked. They turned to the corner and saw that the chair was still rocking, but Trina wasn't in it.

"She's probably outside, I'll go talk to her." Trish said. "You to idiots stay here and don't move from this room." The blond left a second later. John turned around and took his seat atop of the desk.

"We're going to jail." He said staring down at the floor.

"No we're not."

"Yes we are!" Yelled john. "Hunter, Shelton's body is laying upstairs dead. When we tell the police they're gonna find out how long he's been here and ask us why didn't we call sooner? Then we're all gonna get arrested. Plus we have his blood on us." John looked down at his blue tee which had some blood stains over it.

"We're not gonna get arrested because we're not gonna tell the police." Hunter explained.

John looked up at The Game in shock, "What do you mean we're not telling the police?"

"I mean we're not telling anybody. We'll just dump the body somewhere." Hunter shrugged, a second later he was met with a punch to the face, courtesy of John Cena. He fell down to the floor and john got on top of him.

"You son ova bitch! You just killed someone and your not gonna even own up to it!" Cena punched him once again. "You're thinking about dumping Trina's brother in some ditch and pretending it never happened! What the hell is wrong with you!" Hunter took the opportunity and punched john in the face knocking him to the floor. Just as hunter was getting up John speared him back down to the floor and the two began fighting.

Outside Trish was sitting on the porch next to Trina, her knees were at her chest and she was staring down at the ground.

"Are you okay Trina?" Trish asked, though already knowing her response.

"Yeah, Hunter just accidently killed my brother." Then she began to cry. "I'm fine." The blond set a comforting arm around her.

"It's gonna be okay T." she replied. "Everything will be fine."

"No it won't Trish, no it won't." she mumbled. "This is all hunter's fault. If he hadn't messed with that gun. I'm gonna kill him."

"Now trina don't say that." She pulled away from trish and wiped her tears, her sadness washed away with anger.

"No, I'm gonna kill him. That motherfucker deserves to die!" Trina quickly stood up and ran back into the house.

"Trina wait!" Trish said getting up and running after her. The two women ran through the house to the living room, it was there they found Hunter and John exchanging punches. "You guys, stop it!"

Hunter pushed john against the wall causing a loud thud to emerge from upstairs.

"Oh my god did you hear that?" Trina said. She leaned against the stairs case holding her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Okay everybody just calm down." Hunter said as he stood in the middle of the three. "Look, we can't have that body up there forever, it's gonna rot eventually, we need to get rid of it."

"Get rid of it, I thought you said we were gonna call the police." Trish said.

John wiped the blood from his nose as he stood upright. "This asshole thinks we should just dump shelton's body in a ditch and not tell anybody."

"What!" Trish yelled shocked at hunter's suggestion.

"There's no other choice." Hunter stated.

"We can tell the police."

"We'll all get arrested if we do, the smart thing would just be to not tell."

"Your brain is fuckin ass backwards if you think that's the smart thing." John said.

"Look, we have two days before we go back on the road. That gives us enough time to dump the body and clean the house up."

"No." Trish and John said in union.

"Do you guys love your job in the WWE?"

"Yeah." The two said once again.

"Well it's gone if we tell."

"I don't care." John said angrily. "I won't be able to handle the guilt."

"Look John." Hunter said as he walked up to him. "It's either you don't tell, or your going to jail for the rest of your life." John stared into the brown orbs before him, he though over the question for what seemed like hours.

"Fine." He got in hunter's face. "But noone better find out about this."

Hunter turned to trish who was in a state of shock at what her boyfriend had just done. "Trish."

"I-I...okay." Everyone slowly turned to Trina, she immediately shook her head.

"No, hell no. I'm not gonna do it you sick fuck."

"Trina promise me, you won't tell, it's either this or jail."

"I don't care, I'm not doing it. I couldn't live with myself."

"Trina, promise me!" Hunter said becoming extremely angry.

"No!" Hunter walked over to trina and grabbed her by her hair pushing her against the wall. John was about to attack him, but trish held him back.

"PROMISE ME TRINA, PROMISE ME!" Trina started crying once again, but her tears weren't effecting him. His brown orbs were intimidating, she felt like he was burning holes through her.

"Hunter, I can't." She whispered.

"Please, trina." His voice was soft and calming. He kissed her gently. "Promise."

Hunter was right there was no other way. It was either jail or freedom, she knew she couldn't live with the guilt, but what could she do?

Trina sighed as she looked back up into his eyes. John and Trish were watching intently wondering what her answer would be...they were shocked.

"I promise."

**Please read and review, I wanna hear what you think.**


	2. Last Goodbye

Hunter slowly released her and turned to John and Trish who were staring at him awaiting his next move. He looked down at his watch, then looked at them.

"It's 11:23, we should go to bed. Cause believe me when I say it's gonna be a long day tomorrow." With that hunter walked upstairs leaving the three alone to get back in focus. Trish was the first to move as she rushed to Trina's side.

"Are you okay?" She asked running a hand through her long caramel hair. Trina nodded silently.

"Yeah." she answered wrapping her arms around her small form. "Just a little shaky."

"You sure?" John spoke up as he stood next to trish, she nodded and wiped away some of her tears. He gently rubbed her arm. "Hunter's right, we should get some sleep and clear our heads."

"Yeah, come on T." The three quietly walked upstairs, as they reached the top John paused and stared down the end of the hall where a lonely door stood. The two women turned to him.

"I thinks it's best if you two don't go near that door, ok?" Trina and Trish nodded knowing the reason for his statement. Trina walked towards the second door on one side of the hallway, her room. "Are you positive your gonna be alright?" He asked one final time.

"I think so." She said without glancing back at him, she walked inside the room and closed the door. John and Trish walked into the room across from her.

It was 2:15 when trina awoke to a creaking sound, she turned to her window to hear the wind pounding against the glass. There was no way she could sleep in here, just knowing that her brother was laying dead in his room a few feet down scared the hell out of her.

Trina rose from her bed and slipped on a small white tee to cover her bare chest, after rubbing the sleep from her face she got up and opened the door, stepping out of her room. She looked down the hall towards Shelton's room. Her first thought was to forget what she had planned and try to go back to sleep, but her instincts told her to walk towards it...why? She didn't know.

So she walked, very slowly towards the door. She had heard what john said earlier, but she didn't care, it was her brother. The last time she saw him he had a black blanket over his body as Hunter and John carried him upstairs. She felt she should at least see his face one last time before they "dumped" his body tomorrow.

"_I shouldn't be doing this." _Trina thought as she found herself in front of the vanilla colored door. Just as her hand touched the door knob, she heard a creaking noise come from inside the room and she jumped back, as she did she felt herself hit something hard. She quickly turned around to see John standing in front of her in some basketball shorts and nothing else.

"Trina what are you doing up?" He asked somewhat in a fatherly tone. His voice was so quiet she was surprised she heard him.

"Some noise woke me up and I couldn't sleep." She whispered back. "And I wanted to see shelton one last time."

John sighed as he looked behind him to make sure neither trish or especially hunter was behind him. He looked at her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I understand why you want to. Look, Hunter told me not to do this, but I think you deserve to see him."

Trina looked back at the door, she was a little hesitant considering the noise she heard from inside, but she couldn't let her fears get the best of her.

"You want me to come in with you?" He asked noticing the fear on her face, she turned back to him and nodded. John walked in front of her and opened the door, he stepped inside and trina followed.

It was then that she saw him, or his body. He was wrapped around the blanket, his body laying across the bed, thankfully the thud from earlier was caused by his wrestling trophy which laid in pieces on the floor. Silently trina walked up to the bed, she could feel her breathing increasing by the second as she touch the blanket, from the doorway john held his breath as she pulled the cover away revealing his face. Trina was glad that the bullet wasn't anywhere on his face, she let her hand caress his cheek, he felt cold yet soft. With her index finger she traced around his lips, his nose, the corner of his eyes, he looked as if he was sleeping. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before covering his face back up and turning to walk away.

"Come on Tri." John said wrapping an arm around her waist. "You can sleep in the bed with Trish in our room."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch in there."

"I don't want you to half to sleep on the couch."

"Listen Tri, I'm not gonna have you sleeping by yourself tonight. Matter a fact, for the whole time we're here, you gonna sleep wit us."

"But..."

"No but's." He replied as he walked into his current room where trish was fast asleep. "Besides, I rather I keep an eye on you two than Hunter, now go to sleep, if you need anything I'll be right across from you."

"Fine." Trina said, she walked over to the bed and got in, careful not to wake her friend. Meanwhile john was getting comfortable on the couch. "Goodnight John and thank you."

"No problem baby, night." Silence followed afterwards. Before she went to sleep trina wondered why john had chose to call her "baby", maybe it was just a habit. Trina got comfortable under the covers and feel asleep dreaming about her brother.

**Sorry to the Shelton fans, but he was just the first person to pop into my head.**


End file.
